


Mending Bonds

by AnAllWriteLife



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: clearly i enjoy writing Bruce as a Good Dad - Freeform, or least trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAllWriteLife/pseuds/AnAllWriteLife
Summary: Bruce checks up on Jason, making an attempt to be a good Dad.





	Mending Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested over on my Tumblr. ^_^

Coffee.

Coffee was the only motivation Jason had for getting off the couch that morning. His entire body ached, every muscle screaming in protest, his head pounding.

But coffee would be worth it.

Pouring the grounds into the filter, he started the coffee maker and went to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. Easing himself onto the edge of the tub, he stretched out his leg, examining the bloody bandages wrapped around his thigh.

He hissed as he unwound the bandages, checking for any signs of infection or torn stitches. Seeing none, he replaced the bandages and stood up, careful not to put too much weight on his leg.

The aromatic scent of freshly brewed coffee lured Jason to the kitchen. He took a mug from the cupboard and had just lifted the pot to pour when a knock came at the door.

Jason heaved a sigh as he walked to answer the door, the bullet wound on his thigh throbbing painfully every step of the way. Holding a gun loosely in his hand, he glanced through the peephole and groaned.

Sticking the gun in the waistband of his jeans, he undid the chain and threw the door open.

"What do you want, Bruce?"

Bruce stood in the doorway, hands in his coat pockets, eyes shifting from Jason to the floor and back again. He gestured awkwardly towards Jason.

"I—Tim told me about the drug bust last night and that you were shot. I just…I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Jason grunted, his face devoid of any emotion. Bruce shifted his weight from foot to foot. While there were only a few feet between them physically, their relationship was miles apart emotionally, and Bruce was feeling every inch.

“And you are, so…I’ll be going.” Bruce said. “If you need anything, you can…you can call me, Jay.”

Jason remained silent, his gaze cool and even.

Nodding to himself once more, Bruce turned and walked down the hallway. He was halfway to the stairs when Jason called out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Do you want some coffee? I’ve got a fresh pot.”

A smile grew on Bruce’s face and he turned around. “I’d like that.”

Opening the door wider, Jason let him in.


End file.
